Cebalrai
|length = |prime = Giganotosaurus |code = D-099-09x |points = }}''Cebalrai ''was the adult form of Rigel, a Giganotosaurus species created through genetic engineering in Ozymandias DNA Laboratory. Only one Rigel is known to have reached this adult form. It was named after the star Beta Ophiuchi, traditionally known as Cebalrai. History When Ozymandias crew began dying of radiation poisoning on their expedition to the planet a2, Cpt. Satoko Evans ordered the ship's computer, MTHR-248 to clone the ship's crew so that the colonisation mission would not end in vain.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Regeneration Progress Log". As the ship was flooded with radiation, however, MTHR was unable to create clones that could survive, and instead began splicing in genes from animal samples in the laboratory which were found to be more resistant to radiation. Seeking to further modify the human clones to survive a variety of harsh conditions, MTHR began growing genetically-modified dinosaur species, which would thrive on the ship as a means of testing their adaptability. If genes were found to be advantageous, they were to be spliced into the human-dinosaur hybrids. Cebalrai was created as what MTHR considered to be the ultimate life-form, not only a highly-aggressive predator and resistant to radiation, but capable of surviving in vacuum, a successful experiment that succeeded where Australis did not. Though it did almost kill S.O.A.R. member Patrick Tyler in the Deck Sector, the creature was first properly encountered later at the Center Duct Interior, when it surprised Patrick, Sonya Hart and a "Caren" android. In the fight, the Caren android tried to kill Cebalrai by luring it to unstable flooring. However, the creature successfully escaped the ship and attacked a shuttle departing the Ozymandias. There it was defeated by the "Final Wasp" and sent flying aimlessly in Earth orbit. Physical Description As with the Australis, Cebalrai is capable of releasing a strong bio-electric field to stun its prey. However, it does not have the ability to regain health like the aforementioned Australis. While the Australis can send a great wave of electric power over great distance, the Cebalrai is only capable of releasing the electric power to the front, damaging anything in its path. Unlike the other creatures in Dino Crisis 3, the Cebalrai can stretch its necks. The Cebalrai is highly reminiscent of the Giganotosaurus. It possessed two heads similar to a Carcharodontosaurid, two tails, large body and powerful legs. Like in its younger Rigel form, Cebalrai is capable of undergoing further metamorphosis by way of growing a third head (only in the final battle). Gameplay Like other large dinosaurs, the Cebalrai will often try to bite the player with its powerful jaws. Possessing two heads, it will be able to attack more often. It can also release electric blasts like Australis, though its own attacks are essentially more powerful. In the first boss stage, it is recommended that players simply run away from it and continue to the Engine Sector, where it will stumble into a shaft in a cutscene. In its second boss stage, players must simply fire at the Cebalrai to stop it from getting closer. WASPs can also help distract the beast while the player charges any laser-based weapons. Once its health is largely depleted, the Final WASP is available for use to defeat the creature. Gallery Cebalrai.jpg|Cebalrai during final battle Cebalrai2.jpg|Cebalrai in Dino Crisis 3 El_cebalrai.jpg Cebalrai2.jpeg Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 2.png|Concept art, "Geba 2 neck" Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 3.png|Concept art, "Geba final (1) Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Cebalrai 1.png|Concept art, "Geba final (2)" Bibliography * Sources es:Cebalrai Category:Dino Crisis 3 creatures